It is known from GB2394175A to provide a shower tray which comprises a trough along one or more sides of the tray and means for clamping flexible floor covering material in the trough. This type of shower tray has become extremely popular, since ft not only allows low-level or level-entry access to a handicapped, infirm or disabled person, but is also particularly straightforward to install and make watertight.
However, to date, this tray could only be used in conjunction with flexible floor covering material.